User blog:FLAH!2.0/Resolution
Resolution of the 1st Imperial Anti-Globalist Hinduist-Islamic-Christian-Buddhist-Atheist-Agnostic Congress of the Heavenly National-Bolshevik Ba’athist Monarchist Republican Amalist-Flahist-CantoneseDragonist Authoritarian Corporatist Juche Worker’s Party of Polandball Wiki on the Report on the Revolutionarily Counterrevolutionary Struggle and the Work of the 1st Heavenly Imperial Honourable Central Commission for Discipline Inspection, Counter-Corruption, Ideological Purity Inspection and Collective and Individual Loyality Inspection 13.9.2018 The 1st Imperial Anti-Globalist Hinduist-Islamic-Christian-Buddhist-Atheist-Agnostic Congress of the Heavenly National-Bolshevik Ba’athist Monarchist Republican Amalist-Flahist-CantoneseDragonist Authoritarian Corporatist Juche Worker’s Party of Polandball Wiki has reviewed and approved the Report on the Revolutionarily Counterrevolutionary Struggle and the Work of the 1st Heavenly Imperial Honourable Central Commission for Discipline Inspection, Counter-Corruption, Ideological Purity Inspection and Collective and Individual Loyality Inspection. The Congress fully endorses its work. The Congress holds that since the Imperial Anti-Globalist Hinduist-Islamic-Christian-Buddhist-Atheist-Agnostic Congress of the Heavenly National-Bolshevik Ba’athist Monarchist Republican Amalist-Flahist-CantoneseDragonist Authoritarian Corporatist Juche Worker’s Party of Polandball Wiki, under the strong leadership of the Grand Party Central Heavenly Republican Confucian-Platonist Committee with His Greatness Comrade Cynical Turk II at its core, the central and local commissions for discipline inspection, counter-corruption, ideological purity inspection and collective and individual loyality inspection have strengthened their consciousness of the need to maintain political integrity and stability, think in big-picture terms, follow the Royal leadership core, and keep in alignment, and enhanced their confidence in the path, theory, practice, ideas, teachings, meaning, symbolism, system, and culture of Absolutist Republican Monarchism with Polandball Wiki characteristics. They have closely aligned themselves with the Grand Party Central Heavenly Republican Confucian-Platonist Committee and held the Party Workers', Peasants', Intellectuals', Military's, Religions' and Monarch's Constitution in great esteem as they performed their duties faithfully. Further steps have been taken to ensure full and strict governance over the Party, and the anti-corruption campaign has built into a crushing tide, is being consolidated, and continues to develop. They have upheld the authority and centralized, unified leadership of the Grand Central Committee, helped foster a strong political underpinning for the Party's governance, and developed a contingent of discipline inspection and supervision officials who are loyal to the Party, have moral integrity, and demonstrate a keen sense of responsibility and honour. In doing so, they have delivered excellent performance to the satisfaction of the Monarch, the Party and the people. The Congress calls on the central and local commissions for discipline inspection to hold high the banner of Absolutist Republican Monarchism with Polandball Wiki characteristics and follow the guidance of Amalism-Flahism-CantoneseDragonism, Benito Mussolini Thought, Alexander Dugin Fourth Political Theory, Juche, the Hinduist-Islamic-Christian-Buddhist-Atheist-Agnostic Outlook on Development, and Joseph Stalin Thought on Absolutist Republican Monarchism with Polanball Wiki Characteristics for a New Era. It urges them to act in complete accord with the strategic plans made at the Congress, do their part in ensuring coordinated implementation of the five-sphere integrated plan and the five-pronged comprehensive strategy, develop still greater consciousness of the need to maintain political integrity and stability, think in big-picture terms, follow the leadership core, and keep in alignment, cultivation and preservation of traditions, traditional form of government and society and traditional values and foster stronger confidence in the path, theory, practice, ideas, teachings, meaning, symbolism, system, and culture of Absolutist Republican Monarchism with Polandball Wiki characteristics. They are also urged to remain true to the Party's original aspiration and keep the Party's mission firmly in mind; work toward a fundamental improvement in the political ecosystem of the Party, with the focus on its leadership, capacity building, full and strict self-governance, conduct and integrity, and anti-corruption endeavor; and fulfill their duties to exercise oversight, enforce discipline, patriotism, honour and loyality, and ensure accountability as required by the Party Workers', Peasants', Intellectuals', Military's, Religions' and Monarch's Constitution. With this, they shall provide a strong underpinning for Polandball Wiki's endeavor toward a decisive victory in building a honourable, ethical and moderately prosperous society in all respects and great success of absolutist republican monarchism with Polanball Wiki Characteristics for a new era, and contribute to realizing the Polandball Wiki Dream of national rejuvenation and renaissance. P.S. I am not serious and am not going to take over the wiki so you don't have to give me warnings. Just making this clear. Category:Blog posts